returning Home
by ka137
Summary: Aang has been gone for 3 yrs, stopping rebellions and training. He comes home to the Southern Water Tribe. What will happen with him and Katara? shippings: Kataang, Sukka, Maiko, Toph/?. rated T just in case.


_Hello everyone! Unfortunately, I do not own avatar, or any of the main characters. Enjoy!_

Returning Home

Chapter one, three years

(Set in Katara's POV)

I lay down in my bed in my suite. The Southern Water Tribe had been expanded much since the war ended. We finally were starting to look like our tribe before the raids. Walls surrounded the city; people no longer lived in igloos, but mediocre sized houses, except for my family and me of course. Much had happened since then. Suki and Sokka had married, and even had their first child, Suri. My niece is already coming near her third birthday. After the war, everyone had a chance to settle down. Many of the waterbenders from the Northern Water Tribe had come to help out, including Pakku.

My family and I are treated like royalty, since technically we are. Dad is Chief Hakoda, although he only goes by that when necessary. That also means that I am Princess Katara and my brother is Prince Sokka. Since Sokka is older than me, he and Suki will become the leaders of the Southern Tribe once Dad retires, with Suri next in line. I'm not sure about Sokka leading our part of the nation, but I'm glad I'm not next in line actually. I already get enough attention as it is, being a princess and the waterbender who traveled with the avatar to save the world.

Speaking of the avatar, I missed him much. Three years ago today, he got a letter from Zuko and Mai, now Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai, saying they needed his help. Ever since then he's been traveling the world, settling rebellions, training, and learning more about the world. I was reluctant to let him leave, seeing we had been through much and had been a couple for only a year, but he promised to send Hawky with a message when ever possible, and he kept his promise.

Last I heard from him, he was at Kyoshi Island, not far from here. I couldn't wait to see him. Although, I knew that I couldn't keep daydreaming all morning. It was past sunrise, and I had a class to teach.

As I walked through the village, I wondered about what my class was doing right now. The law about women and girls not being allowed to waterbend had been vetoed, and I now had a class of my own to teach. I liked teaching waterbending, it reminded me of when I taught my first student and all the fun we had in the old days. I walked up to them, hearing the laughter of my students once again.

"Kira, you're doing it wrong. Sifu Katara said that you need to hold your hands further apart, that way you have more control."

"Uh, no Shiro, you're wrong. If you keep your arms together, you protect your center."

"No, Kira, your arms need to be apart."

"Actually near the center."

"Apart!"

"Center!"

"Okay you two, settle down." I told two of my students.

"Sorry Sifu Katara…" both Shiro and Kira said.

"And by the way, when you are doing the octopus, Kira's right."

"Aw!" Shiro complained.

"Girls are smarter than boys Shiro."

Shiro then started pouting, while the rest of the class went back to sit down in the snow.

"Okay class, now can anybody tell me what we're working on today?" I asked.

"Making a wall of ice for protection?" my youngest student Ummi said.

"Correct. Now, this move is somewhat like the move we used to block an attack with a wall of water, only this time, we will need to freeze it. In order to perform this move properly, first make a wall of water, moving your hands up in a swift motion, but softly blow outward and relax as it freezes." I carefully explained as I gave a demonstration.

Then I went around and perfected everyone's form, until they could all do this perfectly. Soon it became around noon. I still find it interesting how my class masters about a move per day, while I was able to become a master waterbender in about a month while I had trained with Pakku. But then again, Pakku did tell me that I had been one of his best students.

"Okay everyone, class is dismissed. Have a great lunch and the rest of the day. I'll see all of you tomorrow!" I announced to my class as they left.

"Goodbye Sifu Katara!" Kira said.

"Well once again, I'm alone" I thought. After pondering on what to do for the rest of the day, I headed back to the palace.

"Good day, Princess Katara. I hope you have enjoyed your morning." Hiro asked as he opened the door for me..

"Yes I have. Thank you Hiro."

"You are most certainly welcome princess."

I should probably explain. Hiro is one of our guards, and also serves as a doorman. I've known him for years, and is one of my dad's friends. Everyone calls me Princess Katara, and I have to say, it was kind of weird to be called that at first, after being called just Katara after years, but I've learned to get used to it.

"Oh, and Princess Katara, you have a visitor. I sent him to the main throne room to speak with your father."

"Oh really; Do you know him Hiro?"

"No princess, I did not recognize him, although he did seem a bit familiar."

"Thank you again."

"Enjoy the rest of your day, princess." He said as he showed me in and closed the door.

I wondered who this was, as I walked down the long hallway. I then saw Suki, after she had just finished lunch.

"Hello, Katara." She said.

"Hi Suki, what are you up to?"

"I just finished lunch with Suri. She and Sokka are playing with her toys in her room."

"Okay." I replied. I thought of Sokka playing with his daughter. One of Suri's favorite games is "Knock down the snow castle Daddy made".

"Did you know you have a visitor?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I know. Do you know him?" I asked

"No, he and Hakoda are talking right now. He said that he would send him to see you once they were done talking." She said, but I had a feeling I was being played. Suki's as terrible of a liar as Sokka.

"Really, well I wonder what that's about." I said suspiciously.

"Who knows?"

It was about an hour later when I got a knock on my bedroom door. (It's more like a suite, considering how large it is, but you get the idea.)

"Princess Katara, your guest is here to see you." Rini said. She's one of my servants, ladies in waiting, whatever you want to call someone like her.

"Send him in Rini." I answered. I laid down one of my scrolls on my bed and stood up. Then, the mystery guest came in.

"I'll leave you two alone. Just call if you need anything."

I looked at him, and I knew how he was. It wasn't like it was possible. He had pale skin, he was about my height, maybe a bit taller, and was handsome. I knew his face too; and of course, you couldn't help but seeing the light blue arrow tattoos on his body. He wore simple Earth Kingdom clothes though and a straw hat, so you could see he was in some kind of disguise.

"Hello Katara. Long time no see." He said as I saw that sill grin spread across his face that I hadn't seen for three whole years today.


End file.
